


Pilihan

by chochomami



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Reality, Male Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chochomami/pseuds/chochomami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae dan Hyukjae yang masih duduk di bangku SMP bekerja sebagai pengantar koran dan susu untuk menggapai tujuan mereka masing-masing. Tapi semua tidak semudah seperti yang dibayangkan. Hyukjae sadar terlebih dahulu. Lalu apa yang terjadi kepada kedua sahabat ini?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilihan

Musim semi telah dimulai semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Seorang anak lelaki terlihat semangat mengayuh sepedanya yang butut. Ia terus mengayuh sepedanya sambil melempar koran di setiap rumah yang ditemuinya. Ia harus semangat supaya pekerjaannya cepat selesai karena setelah ini ia harus mampir ke tempat kerjanya lain dan mulai untuk mengantar susu ke rumah-rumah yang berlangganan. Ia merasa semangat di musim ini karena bisa melakukannya lebih leluasa. Maklum saja, kedua pekerjaannya adalah pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan di pagi hari jadi tentu saja ia sedikit tidak menyukai musim dingin karena cukup mengganggu di pagi hari.

Pekerjaannya sebenarnya sangat tidak efektif untuk seorang anak sepertinya yang sebenarnya masih duduk di bangku SMP yang harus datang ke sekolah di pagi hari. Tentu saja, ia melakukan pekerjaannya harus sepagi mungkin dan secepat mungkin jika tidak ingin terus telat ke sekolahnya. Tapi walaupun begitu ia tetap melakukannya dengan semangat, terang saja itu semua ada maksud tertentu.

Anak lelaki itu terburu-buru mengayuh sepedanya ke sekolah. Ia melihat suasana di sekitarnya sudah mulai ramai dengan setiap orang yang akan melakukan aktivitas pagi mereka. Untung saja ia selalu memakai seragam sekolahnya dalam melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia tahu banyak sekali rumah yang harus dijajakinya sehingga tak ada waktu yang cukup untuk sekedar kembali ke rumah guna berganti seragam sekolah.

Ia terus mengayuh sepedanya hingga tetes-tetes keringat tak berhenti bercucuran dari tubuhnya.

“LEE DONGHAE! TUNGGU AKU!” teriak suatu suara cempreng khas anak lelaki yang belum puber.

Anak lelaki yang dipanggil Lee Donghae sedikit tersentak kaget tapi untung ia masih bisa mengontrol sepedanya yang ia kayuh dengan cepat. Ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. “Yak! Cepatlah! Tak ada waktu menunggumu jika kau lambat!” balasnya teriak tanpa memperlambat laju sepedanya membuat anak lelaki di belakangnya si pemanggil yang sedang mengayuh sepeda sama sepertinya juga sedikit kesal.

**~*~*~*~**

“Haish! Untung kita tidak terlambat tadi! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib kita apabila terlambat. Aku lupa kalau jam pertama adalah Jung- _songsaenim_ yang terkenal cerewet itu” oceh si anak lelaki yang bertubuh kecil tersebut.

“Iya-iya, berhentilah mengoceh Hyuk. Lagian kenapa kau bisa lambat tadi? Biasanya kau duluan dan selalu meninggalkanku?” cibir Donghae kepada temannya yang ternyata bernama Lee Hyukjae tersebut.

Hyukjae berhenti mengoceh dan menatap Donghae sekilas lalu menunjukan _gummy smile_ andalannya. “Toko komik bekas di ujung jalan sana sudah memiliki volume terbaru _Dragon Ball_ jadi aku mampir untuk membacanya sebentar hehehe....”

Mendengar jawaban yang ringan dari temannya tersebut, Donghae hanya geleng-geleng tidak percaya. Tapi setelah itu senyum lebarnya langsung terukir di wajahnya, “hari ini ibuku membuatkan bekal untuk kita berdua, ayo kita segera ke atap! Aku ingin segera makan! Ahh, lapar sekali setelah bekerja,” ajak Donghae sambil mengamit tangan temannya itu. “ _Jinjja_? Ahh, ayo Haek!” teriak Hyukjae kesenangan membuat Donghae hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar panggilan dari sahabatnya tersebut.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, mereka duduk saling berhadapan dan memulai makan bersama. Mereka terlihat berbinar saat melihat bekal sederhana yang dibuat oleh Ibu Donghae untuk mereka berdua bahkan Hyukjae hampir meneteskan air liurnya.

“Selamat makan!” teriak mereka dengan semangat dan setelah itu mereka langsung memakan bekal tersebut dengan rakus seperti seorang yang tak makan berhari-hari.

“Hey Haek!” panggil Hyukjae sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya membuat Donghae menatapnya dengan mata polosnya yang seolah berkata _‘ada apa?’_.

**Glup!**

Hyukjae menelan terlebih dulu makanan yang dikunyahnya tadi sebelum akhirnya berkata, “Kurasa aku akan berhenti melakukan pekerjaan ini.”

Pernyataan dari temannya yang berjulukan _anchovy_ itu sontak membuat Donghae sedikit bingung. “Kenapa? Apa uangmu sudah cukup untuk ke Seoul?” tanya Donghae. Ia mengernyit bingung saat melihat Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, “lalu kenapa?” tanyanya.

“Aku rasa aku harus lebih memikirkan masa depanku,” kata Hyukjae yang semakin membuat kernyitan bingung di kening Donghae, “apa maksudmu?”

Hyukjae melihat ke atas dengan sedikit tersenyum, “Aku tahu mimpiku terlalu besar dan aku telah menyadari sesuatu. Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus dari SMP tapi aku terlalu terpaku dengan mimpi besarku tanpa memperhitungkan segala sesuatunya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sebelum terlalu jauh dan tak bisa kembali,” kata Hyukjae.

“A—aku tak mengerti Hyuk,” respon Donghae singkat. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa sahabatnya yang selalu percaya diri dan pantang menyerah ini menyerah sampai di sini? Bahkan tinggal sedikit lagi. Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. “Kau memang bodoh. Kenapa aku bisa berteman bahkan bersahabat dengan orang bodoh sepertimu? Ckckck,” ujar Hyukjae sambil memejamkan mata meremehkan sehingga membuat kening Donghae berkedut kesal.

**PLAK!**

“ _APPO_!” teriak Hyukjae, “yak sakit sekali bodoh! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?”

“Iya ya? Kenapa ya?” ucap Donghae dengan –sok— polosnya.

Hyukjae hanya bisa merengut kesal dan menggerutu pelan membuat Donghae hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ia merangkul sahabatnya tersebut dan langsung menyenderkan tubuh mereka di pagar pembatas di atap tersebut, tak memperdulikan kotak bekal mereka yang belum habis. “Jadi, kenapa kau ingin berhenti? Bukankah kau ingin menyusul Junsu?” tanya Donghae pelan.

Hyukjae hanya menundukan kepalanya. “Mungkin itu terlalu kekanakan Hae. Aku telah gagal saat pertama, tapi aku terlalu terobsesi untuk berada di posisi yang sama dengan Junsu. Berdiri di panggung yang sama dengan Junsu. Aku yang dulu hanya memikirkan hal seperti itu tanpa memperhitungkan segala hal yang mungkin saja terjadi. Aku sadar mimpi tak harus terwujud tapi hidup harus berlanjut. Aku hanya ingin membuat orang tuaku bangga tanpa menyusahkan mereka,” terang Hyukjae dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dilihat Donghae karena sahabatnya itu terlalu menunduk dalam.

Donghae mendongak ke atas. “Bukankah kau telah bekerja untuk dapat pergi ke Seoul dan audisi? Kurasa kau tak merepotkan orang tuamu,” ujar Donghae.

“Kau benar. Tapi aku hanya memperhitungkan uang ongkos ke sana tanpa memperhitungkan hal lain, seperti misalanya.. biaya kembali apabila aku tak diterima? A—aku hanya memikirkan hal yang baik tanpa memperhitungkan kemungkinan terburuk.” Hyukjae meremas celananya dengan erat. “A—aku bodoh. A—aku memang kekanakan. Aku akan berpikir realistis mulai sekarang. Mungkin uang hasil kerja selama ini akan kugunakan untuk keperluan SMA,” katanya.

Donghae hanya diam. Ia terus melihat langit dengan pandangan matanya yang polos tersebut.

**~*~*~*~**

Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Masa-masa ujian kelulusan telah dilalui. Semua siswa telah membuktikan kerja keras mereka di ujian terakhir itu. Seperti kedua sahabat ini, mereka memegang kertas kelulusan mereka dengan bangga. Sebenarnya Hyukjae ingin bergabung dengan teman yang lainnya juga, tetapi Donghae malah menariknya ke taman belakang sekolah dengan tiba-tiba tanpa sepatah kata pun.

“Ada apa Haek? Aku ingin bergabung dengan yang lainnya,” ucap Hyukjae dengan nada yang sedikit kesal dan... merajuk?

Donghae hanya tersenyum geli mendengarnya. “Selamat Tuan Lee!” ujar Donghae tiba-tiba membuat Hyukjae bingung sekaligus geram. “Ya, Selamat juga TU-AN-LEE!” ujar Hyukjae dengan penekanan di kata ‘Tuan Lee’ berharap supaya Donghae juga ingat kalau dirinya sendiri bermarga Lee. Hal itu malah membuat Donghae tertawa kecil sehingga membuat kening Hyukjae semakin berkedut kesal.

“Yak! Kalau tidak ada hal penting sebaiknya kita kembali ke teman-teman yang lainnya! Tidak baik mengasingkan diri!” ujar Hyukjae acuh tak acuh dan berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya. Namun, ketika ia ingin melewati Donghae, sesuatu menubruk dadanya. Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung ke arah amplop coklat yang ditubrukan Donghae ke dadanya tadi.

“Apa ini?” tanya Hyukjae sambil mengambilnya perlahan.

“Bukalah,” suruh Donghae.

Tanpa perlu banyak tanya lagi, Hyukjae pun memulai membuka amplop coklat tersebut dengan perlahan dan matanya yang sipit itu langsung terbelalak kaget melihat isi dari amplop tersebut. Donghae tersenyum manis. “Itu tiket ke Seoul. Aku beruntung karena harganya tidak terlalu mahal jika dipesan jauh-jauh hari sehingga sisa uangnya masih cukup banyak,” ujar Donghae masih dengan senyuman manisnya. Entahlah, ia merasa wajahnya Hyukjae yang kaget itu membuat dirinya ingin selalu tersenyum.

Hyukjae benar-benar tidak bisa meredakan raut wajah kagetnya itu. Ia menatap Donghae tak percaya. “Ta—tapi Donghae ini hasil kerjamu selama ini? A—aku tak bisa menerimanya. Aku kan sudah memutus—“

“Aku akan membencimu jika kau tidak menerimanya.” Hyukjae langsung terbelalak tak percaya mendengar penuturan Donghae, sungguh ia ingin menangis jika membayangkan seseorang yang selalu bersamanya itu berbalik membencinya dan menjauhinya sehingga ia reflek memeluk amplop itu dan menggeleng kuat membuat sang sahabat tersenyum seolah berkata ‘Anak baik’.

“Ta—tapi Hae...ini uangmu, hasil kerja kerasmu. Aku tak bisa menerimanya dengan segampang ini.” Hyukjae menatap Donghae sedih.

“Mau tahu alasanku bekerja sepertimu?” tanya Donghae tiba-tiba. Hyukjae langsung menatap Donghae penasaran walau masih kentara tatapan sedih dari sorotan matanya, namun Hyukjae tidak menampik bahwa ia sangat penasaran akan alasan Donghae bekerja sepertinya. Mereka memang sama-sama dari keluarga yang bisa dibilang kurang beruntung, tetapi keluarga mereka masih sanggup untuk membiayai hidup mereka. Seperti diketahui, Hyukjae bekerja untuk mengejar cita-citanya tanpa membebani orang tuanya. Tapi Donghae? Ia tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya sebanyak apapun Hyukjae bertanya.

Donghae maju selangkah dan memegang kedua bahu Hyukjae. “Aku ingin membantu mimpi sahabatku yang tak pernah berpikir panjang,” ujarnya dengan senyuman polos khasnya. Mata sipit Hyukjae terlihat membelalak tapi hanya sebentar karena ia langsung menundukan kepalanya. “Kau seharusnya tak begini...” ucapnya lirih.

“Aku tak apa jika begini,” jawab Donghae mantap. “Hey, apa salah kalau aku hanya ingin menopang sahabatku yang sangat cengeng ini? Kau menghinaku bodoh dan cengeng, tapi lihatlah sekarang,” ujarnya sambil mendengus geli. Dengan cepat ia memeluk sahabatnya yang sangat ia sayangi tersebut. “Tidak. Kau memang bodoh, hiks...” kata Hyukjae sambil terisak kecil di pelukan sahabatnya. Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengelus pelan kepala sahabatnya.

“Kau bodoh karena memberikan sebuah ‘kuncimu’ untuk meraih mimpi,” lirih Hyukjae.

**~*~*~*~**

Suara bising di stasiun kereta api begitu memenuhi udara. Ini adalah hari libur, jelas saja stasiun kereta ini begitu ramai. Terlihat kedua orang anak lelaki, Donghae dan Hyukjae saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Kereta Hyukjae beberapa menit lagi akan berangkat tapi entah kenapa Hyukjae enggan sekali untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak. “Aku tak akan berhenti memanggilmu bodoh,” lirih Hyukjae yang membuat Donghae tersenyum kecil, “tak masalah. Setidaknya kau akan mengingatku di sana setiap kau berpikir suatu hal itu bodoh hahaha...”Hyukjae balas tersenyum kecil. “Dasar bodoh.”

“Kau akan menyesal,” kata Hyukjae.

“Tidak akan,” balas Donghae.

Hyukjae hanya mendengus kesal. “Semoga saja,” ucapnya lalu membalikkan badannya hendak pergi. Tapi ia merasakan sebuah tangan memegang tangannya dan memasangkan sesuatu di tangan kecilnya. Hyukjae berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke tangannya yang masih dipegang seseorang yang ternyata adalah tangan dari Donghae si bodoh—baginya.

“Apa ini?” tanyanya pada Donghae sambil melihat tangannya yang terpasangkan sebuah gelang sederhana berwarna hitam.“Gelang supaya kau tak lupa diri nanti,”

“Yak! Apa maksud—“

“Aku belajar membuatnya dari bibi penjual kerajinan tangan di sebelah toko komik bekas langgananmu itu. Jangan sampai hilang, sudah kubilang itu pengingatmu supaya tak lupa diri,” ucap Donghae dengan ekspresi yang –sok— serius.

Hyukjae menatapnya intens, menatap ke dalam mata polos sang sahabat. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka dengan semua perbuatan tak terduga sahabatnya, ia sungguh tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk sahabatnya. Semua terasa seperti mimpi. Hyukjae pun hanya bisa memeluk erat sang sahabat sambil berusaha untuk tidak menangis di tempat umum ini. “A... a... ehrm! Aku akan merindukanmu. Kau juga jangan lupakan aku, _Pabbo_ Haek!” ujar Hyukjae sambil berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis.

“Tidak akan,” balas Donghae sambil tertawa pelan dan membalas pelukan sahabatnya juga tak lupa mengelus kepala sahabatnya untuk memberikan kedamaian tersendiri.

Donghae pun melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan perlahan. “Hey, cengeng! Cepat naik, jangan buat bantuanku sia-sia,” ujar Donghae membuat Hyukjae langsung memukul bahunya pelan.

“Sialan. Aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa. Lihat saja nanti!” kata Hyukjae dengan penuh semangat, entah kenapa Hyukjae yang melankolis tadi. “Aku pergi, Hae. Sampai jumpa!” ujar Hyukjae sambil segera berlari memasuki keretanya yang ternyata sebentar lagi akan berangkat.

“Ya, sampai jumpa!” Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum dan terus melambaikan tangannya sampai kereta Hyukjae melaju pergi.

Kedua sahabat tersebut sekarang melaju di arah yang berbeda. Yang satu mengejar mimpinya untuk bersama sahabatnya yang lain yang telah melangkah terlebih dahulu sedangkan yang satu lagi mengulang semuanya dari awal karena ia telah bersedia untuk memberikan salah satu ‘kunci masa depannya’ kepada sang sahabat yang sangat disayanginya. Kehidupan memang sebuah pilihan, tapi yakinilah pilihanmu tak akan membuatmu menyesal di akhirnya.

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah tulisan pertama setelah sekian lama tidak menulis. Semoga saja ini awal yang baik. Sungguh gak mau lagi terkena writer's block haha... Fighting! Fighting!  
> Terima kasih yang sudah membaca. ^^ Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Mohon maaf bila mengecewakan /bow/


End file.
